DnDWiki:Dungeons and Dragons 4
Wizards of the Coast announced Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition on 15th of August in 2007, substituting all articles and other internet activities with the countdown. On the next day it was declared that 4dventure is indeed the next version of D&D rules. The lead developer for 4th edition is Mike Mearls, other people in development team include Rich Baker, Andy Collins, Bill Slavicsek, Rob Heinsoo and James Wyatthttp://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?p=3707620http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=204434. Playtesters are to be selected from RPGA members and people who will sign up at dndinsider.comhttp://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?p=3705437. Known system details There is a lot of talking about "roles": character roles in the party, monster roles in the adventure, etc. It is still unconfirmed if the roles are just a conceptual view or will form a solid part of a system. However, it has been said that a fighter will never be penalised for being a tank, as a mage will not be penalised for overusing the magic missile. Levels There will be 30 character levels, as in Arcana Evolved instead of 20 in D&D 3.5http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?p=3705092. Every level will bring new abilities. Classes There will be less character classes than in D&D 3.5 (11) but more than 3. It was not disclosed what exact changes will be. Character powers will be explicitly classified into at will, per encounter and per day. Fighters will rely on their weapon choice much more than other classes, and will have different abilities and tactics starting from the first levelhttp://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drdd/20070816b. Magic will rely on so called power sources, two of them being divine and arcane. Magic items will not require XP to create. Races Racial traits will come and start working from the first level. Racial feats can be taken later when a character progresses in levels to enhance them. Racial substitution levels will be removed from the system in favour of such feat-powered progressionhttp://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drdd/20070816a. Tieflings will be present in Player's Handbook. Others Encounters mechanics will be comletely redesigned. Greyhawk will not be default campaign setting in core books anymore. Release schedule As of now, little is known about the actual content of the new product, only the release dates were announced: * Rules peeks, teasers and other preliminary information - being posted already * Demonomicon in D&D Insider - October 2007 * Some 4ed monsters debut in D&D Miniatures - November 2007 * Introductory adventure and quick start rules - April 2008 * Player's Handbook 4e and Character Record Sheet - May 2008 * Monster Manual 4e (288 pages, 300+ monsters) - June 2008 * Dungeon Master's Guide 4e (256 pages) and DM's Screen - July 2008 There will be at least 7 books of D&D 4 on 2008http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=204147. Besides, A Grand History of the Realms will be released as a campaign supplement for Forgotten Realms. It will be based on previously web released material with new art and additional entries from authors including Ed Greenwood and Eric Boyd. There also will be a software application called D&D Insider that will support fast and easy NPC generation, efficient creation of maps and dungeons, etchttp://forums.gleemax.com/showthread.php?t=905806. Links to official material Promotional PDFs * About 4e * 4e core rulebooks fact sheet * 4e DND Insider * 4e DND Minis * Keep on Shadowfell * 4e Product Release Schedule Design and development * Design & Development: Race * Design & Development: Class * Playtest Reports: Castle Smoulderthorn Videos * 4ed presentation videos] Sources